


【翔润】囚鸟

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 未成年性行为；主要角色死亡
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	【翔润】囚鸟

“他流动的不是血液，而是忘川的绿水。”

1.

平淡无奇的周一下午。松本润脸色惨白的躺在病床上，等身边的人往嘴里喂一口苹果。

“希望你以后自杀也能有点诚意，”樱井翔切下一块苹果直接用刀插了递过去，“就算你把手整个剁下来，医生也有办法给你接回去。所以下次安静点等血流光，别来找我好吗？”

“有皮。”松本润用没受伤的那只手推开了苹果。

“我怕划破手。”

“那你就当陪我流一点血。”

“别闹了。”樱井翔放下苹果准备离开。

“这就走了？”

“已经一个小时了。”他拿起手机查看邮件，“输完液让司机送你回家，我今晚就不回去吃饭了。”

松本润只低头盯着手腕上缠绕的纱布发呆，听到门打开又关上，心里清楚他不会回头看一眼。

夏夜不太长，风也清爽。松本润松松垮垮的穿着睡衣去阳台上数星星。天是阴的，一颗星星也没有，手机屏幕是暗夜里唯一的光源，他手指无聊的划过去，没有新消息提醒。手腕上还厚实的缠着纱布，但伤口情况并不算严重。他本来也只切了个浅口，等樱井翔的过程中血凝固了一次，他就又划了一刀。那一下有点疼了，他想，要是樱井翔能知道有多疼就好了。

他在阳台上吹了两小时的风，才看到樱井翔的车从大门开进来。于是他对着楼下张开双手做出拥抱的姿势，苍白的脸上露出干涩的笑容。大概是失血过多的缘故，他觉得自己此刻轻盈的可以被风吹走。

只是车里的人今天也没有抬头。

松本润就去客厅等他。樱井翔有点醉了，步子虚浮着走进来，松本润想去帮他脱掉外套，被抓着手腕甩到了沙发上。

“疼不疼？”樱井翔隔着纱布按压他的伤口，温热的吐息带着酒气撒在他微凉的脸上。

“还行吧。”松本润不挣扎也不反抗，神色平静的一如往常。

樱井翔笑了。他笑的很轻，大概只是觉得好笑而已。“可饶了我吧。我好歹是你的监护人，出了事PTA要找我麻烦的。”

“那我下次给PTA写信试试。”

“写什么？”樱井翔放开他的手坐起来，“我可没虐待你。”

“猥亵未成年算不算？”

“我有碰过你吗？”樱井翔侧身捏过他的下巴，松本温驯的顺从他的动作，眼里却藏着他看不懂的情绪。

2.

松本润的整个童年时期都很少接触到温柔和善意。樱井翔收养他，给他单独的房间，让他接受教育，一项一项的认真履行监护人的职责，却时刻保持着疏离。大多数时候松本润都是一个人呆着，樱井翔有时会带人回来过夜，女人或者男人，从进门就开始发出暧昧不清的声音。松本润睡的很浅，总会被吵醒，之后再也无法入睡。

也有樱井翔独自回来的情况，那时松本润就穿睡衣出来看他。他喝多了会倒在沙发上，神智不清的要水喝，松本润听到了就倒水喂到他嘴里。如果他不说话，松本润就只坐在一边盯着他的脸过一夜，一直等着直到他醒来。

他因此非常熟悉夜晚。

这种生活的空泛一点一点积累到松本润的青春期，变质成一种病态的渴求。他厌倦了盯着一张脸就能过一夜的日子，开始迫切的期待以某种方式被需要。

松本润第一次赤身裸体站在樱井翔面前的时候空气里充满了微妙的尴尬。那时樱井翔正埋头解某个女人的内衣扣子，听到动静回头看了他一眼。

“你也长大了啊。”樱井翔煞有介事的打量着他的身体，勾起一边的嘴角笑了起来，“要加入我们吗？”

那天松本润没有吃晚饭，趴在马桶上胃一阵阵的痉挛，却什么也吐不出来。

3.

樱井翔的印象里松本润从进入青春期就开始变得麻烦。他躁动不安的像只发情的野猫，做各种极端的事却只想让樱井翔把他拎到腿上顺顺毛。

“叛逆期嘛，我知道的。”樱井翔带他去高级餐厅吃饭，教他顺着纹理切牛排，“但你还是不要太过分了，我也很怕麻烦。”

“怕麻烦你当初为什么收养我？”松本润把刀叉放下。“牛排不好吃，帮我换一份意面。”

樱井翔看着服务员鞠躬道歉然后收走只切了一块的牛排，开玩笑的伸手捏了一把他的脸。“你这样挑食很难长高哦。”

松本润任他捏着，眼睛直勾勾的盯过去，“问你为什么呢。”

“那个啊，”樱井翔没趣的收回手，“因为你长得好看啊。”

他记得孤儿院里的孩子，穿着过分肥大的衣服，叽叽喳喳聚在一起，眼神像受惊的兔子。松本润没什么不一样，但是他脸蛋很漂亮，樱井翔很喜欢。

“你把我带回家总不是为了做慈善吧。”松本润有着早熟的警觉。那年他坐上樱井翔的车，听到司机话语间的调侃，就也隐约明白了自己的命运。他并不难过，也不怨恨，这种坦诚的未来反而让他觉得踏实。

他意外的只有樱井翔之后竟然并未他的身体做任何的索取。

“不是啊。”樱井翔回答的漫不经心，“但是你真的太瘦了，在床上像只不足月的小耗子，就算是我也下不去手啊。”

“我可是真怕弄死你。所以你好好的，别再往自己身上划口子了行吗。”

松本润无话可说。他身上深深浅浅的疤痕不止一个，就像是充满仪式感的献祭。这是他能想到的唯一方式，他以此换回一些爱和体贴的怜悯。

樱井翔看得出松本润下手很有分寸。所以他从不焦急，也不担心松本润会真的去死。

“我现在也不小了。”松本润的眼神不起波澜，像一条没有出口的河。

“我说，”樱井翔放下刀叉，饶有兴致的看着松本润的脸，“你是不是特别想让我上你？”

4.

他们之间的第一次进行的并不顺利。松本润不习惯接吻，对他的撩拨和挑逗也反应得非常冷淡，樱井翔甚至怀疑自己是在摸一根木头。他伸手探向松本润的下身，干涩的穴口丝毫没有要湿润的迹象。他只能摇摇头停下了手中的动作。

“不想做也没关系，我不会勉强你。”

“我想做，”松本润慌忙攀上了他的肩，表情急切的像溺水的人突然抓住了救命稻草，“我…我只是不太适应，但是我可以。”

樱井翔叹了口气，在手心倒了足量的润滑液。化学物质可以很快的代替爱抚达到相同的效果，樱井翔在充分的润滑中轻易的打开了松本润的身体，同时不忘照顾他的前端。他经验丰富又小心谨慎，并不使人感到不适，松本润的身体在他的抚慰下终于有了反应，他在樱井翔的手中逐渐硬了起来，后穴也开始分泌液体使插入更顺畅。

松本润对自己身体的变化感到本能的厌恶。他羞耻的别过头去，用胳膊挡住了自己的脸。樱井翔只当他是第一次的羞涩，并不准备做过多的安慰。他扶住自己涨大的性器在穴口摩蹭着征求松本润的意见，在得到了同意后毫不留情的插了进去。

即使好好的做了扩张，被贯穿的痛感还是让松本润忍不住闷哼出声。他咬紧了下唇，本能的缩紧了后穴，害得樱井翔差点就要缴械投降。他低喘着抚摸过松本润的大腿，揉捏着他的臀瓣让他放松。松本润胸膛起伏着努力平息身后的痛楚，樱井翔浅吻他的嘴唇，在短暂的适应过后握住他的膝盖抽插起来。松本润被他有技巧的进攻拖入了欲望的海里，他几乎无法自主呼吸，在剧烈的快感中挣扎着浮出水面乞求存活。

高潮到来的时候松本润就快要失去意识。樱井翔的精液留在他的身体里，让他觉得自己好像完整了一点。他颤抖着抓住樱井翔的手把他拉向自己。樱井翔托起他的背抱住，轻声安慰他。

“还是疼吗？”

“不…不……”松本润摇着头把自己贴的更紧。

“我还想再做一次。”

5.

樱井翔没想到松本润已经长成了如此好的样子，一双桃花眼荡漾着湿润的性感，流畅的腰线和浑圆的屁股也招人疼爱。他沉浸在松本润的肉体里，耐心的把他调教成自己喜欢的模样。松本润欣然接受樱井翔仿佛没有尽头的欲望，家中每一处都承载着他们的精液和高潮。

松本润的伤疤都渐渐好起来了，浅色的皮肤总带着暗红的吻痕，他从来懒得遮掩，毫不顾忌的敞开着领口。樱井翔卧室里的各种道具也多起来，松本润没事就去挑挑拣拣，把自己喜欢的放在前面。

“你最近挺乖的。”樱井翔吻他的后颈，刚射完的欲望还留在他体内，“不闹着自杀啦？”

松本润缩了缩脖子，用肘尖推他，“你先出来。”

“累了？”樱井翔不轻不重的揉捏他的屁股，嘴唇蹭过他的耳朵，完全没有要结束的意思。

“明天早起。”松本润回过头去轻吻他，“要考试。”

“我差点忘了，”樱井翔有些意外，“你还在上学啊。”

他们之间的交流并没有因为身体距离的拉近而更多一些。松本润无所谓，他并没有见过爱的样子，就不在意是以何种方式被爱着。

第二天早上樱井翔难得的早起祝他考试顺利，松本润喉咙痛的难受，干哑的嗯了一声。

“要吃早饭吗？”樱井翔从冰箱里翻出饭团来，“这个要加热几分钟？”

“大概已经过期了。”松本润闷闷的背上书包准备出门，“我待会去便利店买。”

“感冒了吗？”樱井翔走过来整理他的衣领，帮他盖住锁骨的吻痕，“嗓子怎么哑了。”

“你顶的太深了。”松本润推开他的手。“我得走了。”

“我昨天想了想，”樱井翔坐回沙发上，“不然毕业了送你出国吧。”

“为什么？”

“你也不小了，”樱井翔对他摊摊手，“总不能一直这样吧。”

松本润愣了愣，想不出话来，直接转身走了。

6.

松本润出国前，樱井翔开车带他去箱根。这是他们第一次共同出行。两天一夜的行程，樱井翔安排的满满当当，松本润看着他的计划表只觉得头疼。他划掉了所有的室外活动，表示自己只想泡温泉，然后在酒店睡觉。

“这种日子等你出国就没有了。”樱井翔把他划掉的部分又加回来，“充实一点好。”

“没有了啊。”松本润揉搓着自己的发尾，眼神空空荡荡。

“但是你会有新的生活。”樱井翔拍拍他的肩膀，“没准还能泡到金发碧眼的外国妹子。”

松本润扯着他的领口靠近他的脸，好像在温习这副再熟悉不过的轮廓。

“会有吗。”他问，“真的会有吗。”

“会的，”樱井翔拿开他的手，“你这么好，一切都会有的。”

东京到箱根只有一个半小时的路程。他们避开了节假日，一路都很畅通。松本润提起自己考驾照的事。室外很热，他学了三天就回来了。

“那你不就是什么都没学会。”樱井翔笑他，“油门和刹车分得清吗？”

“勉勉强强吧。”

车在酒店门口停下。松本润兴致并不高，在床上躺下之后就不想再出门。他向樱井翔伸出手去讨要一个拥抱，被樱井翔拉着胳膊扯了起来。

“你已经18岁了。不能再撒娇了。”

他试图解开樱井翔的腰带，却被强硬的制止了。樱井翔似笑非笑的看着他，抿着嘴摇了摇头。

“乖。我们去泡温泉。”

他被拒绝了。这不意外。樱井翔说的对，总不能一直这样。

他眼底的光暗了下来，顺从的听着樱井翔的安排。这个人总是计划的很好，没人能动摇。

他跟着他走，只望着他的背影也觉得安心。再回到酒店已经将近九点。樱井翔在洗澡，他有了一点计划外的时间。车钥匙在桌上，上面还残留着樱井翔的指纹。松本润把自己的覆盖上去，手心有一点凉。

这次他是真的决定离开。

樱井翔从浴室出来的时候发现松本润已经不见了。酒店楼下吵吵嚷嚷的，他向外看去，发现自己的车撞在了便利店的墙上。

他肯定把油门踩到底了。樱井翔这么想着，仿佛能看到有血从被挤压变形的车中溢出来。

而松本润死去的双眼也依旧平静冷清，只剩一点尚未熄灭的温暖。


End file.
